


Pack Up

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Ron worries over becoming his mother and struggles with packing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Harry Potter' nor am I profiting off this.

"Is this how my mum felt? Am I becoming her?"

Ron shoves a sloppily folded jumper into a suitcase. Groaning, he pulls it out, folding and refolding it into a tight square. Hermione glances up from her book, smiling as he attempts jamming it between a set of robes. 

"I think your mum always had much cleaner folding skills." 

"Do we really need to pack the old jumper? At least give it to me." Harry expertly disentangles the now mashed fabric from his chest. 

Ron sighs, slumping against the wall, frowning at the bulging suitcase. 

"I have neat folding skills."


End file.
